


Championship Night

by orphan_account



Category: Marching Band/Colorguard/Drumline
Genre: Battery - Freeform, Drumline - Freeform, F/M, Front Ensemble, Implied Sexual Content, cadet drumline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At championships, at 1 in the morning, on the way home, the bus is full of sleeping students...mostly.





	Championship Night

“Oh my god am I tired. But I am glad we won!” 

“Hey, this year we finally had some competition. We still kicked butt!”

”By cadet standards, sure.”

”I’m just gonna sleep on the way home, if it’s okay with you, Brittain.”

”Ok. Let’s sit here, Katy.”

”Ok. I got the aisle. Wake me up when we’re at Tigard.”

”Goodnight.”

”G’night.”

 

** 20 Minutes Later **

“What’s that?”

”What’s what?”

”That noise.”

”What noise?”

”That!”

”Oh, um... I think someone’s getting lucky in the back of the bus.”

”Levi and Kaitlyn?”

”Good guess, but they’re asleep 2 rows up.”

”Then who is it?”

”Dunno. But I don’t care. I’m going to go back to sleep.”

”Me too. Night, Brittain.”

“Night, Katy.”

 

** 20 Minutes Later **

“Wake up, sleepyhead. We’re home!”

”Nngh...cool. Thanks for getting me up.” 

”We should go get all the stuff put away now.”

”Ohhh its cold out here.”

”Yup. Frigid. I’m going to go get the cadet battery stuff away.”

”Ok, I’ll get the pit into the band room.”

”Hey, ever figure out who was definetly not sleeping on the way home?”

”Nope. Didn’t stay awake long enough.”

”Yeah, me neither.” 

 

** 20 More Minutes Later **

“Well, I’m going home. See you Monday, Brittain.”

”See you Monday.”

**Author's Note:**

> After finals, it’s so hard to not fall asleep I would be surprised anyone would even have the energy to do the do after a competition.


End file.
